Yaya's Usefulness?
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: After an interesting day watching Naruto and Dragonball Z after Ouran High School Host Club, Yaya asks herself the following question: Is Yuiki Yaya useful or as useless as Haruno Sakura and Yamcha? A/N: I don't hate Sakura, I'm just using as a joke.


Yuiki Yaya happily watched the familiar anime series showing upon her bright screen. _Ouran High School Host Club…Naruto…Dragonball Z…_

Yaya doesn't look like the type to like Naruto or DBZ but she watched it anyway and enjoyed it, no matter what. She watched as Honey / Mitsukuni woke up, seeing his cute little Usa-chan dirty, intimidating his friends as he questioned who dirtied his bunny. Yaya squeaked in fear but then laughed as Honey came back to his cute state when Mori / Takashi explained Usa-chan just wanted to drink the tea. Next, she had to see him go through three days without sweets. Yaya understood his feels about it. She couldn't go a day without Nadeshiko's delicious sweets for her!

"Honey-senpai is just like Yaya!" She giggled to herself. Pepe nodded in agreement. "Even Yaya-chan has an interest with cute things like Honey-senpai, dechu!"

They watched the next series, Naruto – the beginning, not Shippuden. As they watched through it, Yaya noticed something about the main heroine Haruno Sakura. "Pepe-chan…" The said Chara looked up at her in question. "Haruno-san… she's supposed to be the main heroine in this series right? Why is she not doing anything useful this whole time? While Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are very strong and useful, Haruno Sakura is just there as a bystander or useless character! Yaya doesn't get her, Pepe-chan..." Pepe shrugged. "Maybe Masashi Kishimoto has something planned, I dunno, dechu."

Yaya watched the next series as well, Dragonball Z, DBZ Kai, and DB GT. All of a sudden she just exited the tab. "Pepe-chan…is Yaya useless…to the Guardians?" Pepe stared at her in horror. "How could you think that, dechu?! You're just as useful as everyone is! Where'd you get that idea, dechu?"

"Well, everyone says Haruno Sakura and Yamcha are really useless characters. They didn't do much. Now that Yaya thinks about it…all she does is eat sweets and do nothing the whole entire meetings… Oh no! Yaya _is _useless!" She crawled in a corner, depressed. "Useless Yaya…" "D-Don't say that, dechu!"

**The next day…**

The Guardians stared awkwardly at Yaya's state. She looked so gloomy and dazed. "Ah…Yuiki-san? Are you feeling alright?" Tadase asked, poking her shoulder. "Just fine…" Yaya responded so gloomy, everyone knew something was wrong with the usual cheerful Ace chair. "Yaya-chan, what's got you so upset?" Amu asked. Rima remained silent but also showed concern for her friend. "Is it because you haven't had many sweet yet, Yaya-chan?"

"Yo, guys!" Kukai appeared with Daichi by his side, although Daichi immediately went to Kiseki's crew, because right when Kiseki saw him, he commanded him to join. "Kukai-kun? Can you help us with Yaya-chan?" Amu spoke to him. Kukai looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with her- oh…" He noticed her depressed state.

"Yaya, wake up! You're not getting any younger with that look!" Kukai patted her head. "Kukai-kun…" "Hm?" "Yaya is useless…isn't it true?"

Everyone stared at her, speechless. "Amu-chan is the one to cleanse the X eggs and well…face it, Yaya does nothing but really be a baby and be useless with all the cake eating and stuff…"

"Yaya-chan…I hope you know none of us see you as a useless Guardian…you can be useful and a great help too!" Nagihiko smiled warmly at her. "But…Yaya saw how everyone reacts to Haruno Sakura and Yamcha! They're useless and well…isn't Yaya useless too?"

"Yaya, you're not useless. You can be very useful and yet no matter what, you always tend to make us feel at least better while you're around. Now lighten up, will ya? Let's get back to finding more X eggs for us to purify! We're all useful in our own way, remember that, Yaya." Kukai explained, a light bright red tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Would you look at that? Kukai's blushing." Rima said, simply, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Hey, what're you talking about? It's not blushing, I'm just warm, nothing else!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, Kukai-kun."

"You want another set of training, Hinamori?"

"NO, NO I DON'T."

Yaya smiled happily at her friends, mainly at Kukai. '_I may be really useless most of the time, but at least there's someone who finds me helpful either way…'_

The End.


End file.
